


Я люблю вас

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just found out Phillip's parents are both Russian, so I had to write a quick something! :D
Relationships: Travis Phelps/Phillip (Sally Face)
Kudos: 7





	Я люблю вас

Travis let his fingers slide down Phillip’s bare back, nails dragging along the skin. He loved after-sex with his boyfriend. At this time, he was more happy and satisfied. He also didn’t have to worry about stressing over work, so that was a one-up.

“So,” the blond broke the comfortable silence, “Phillip, you’re Russian. You have a little bit of an ancient, but… do you know any words in the language?”

Phillip hummed as he cuddled closer to Travis. “Only one: '_Я люблю вас_'.” His face was so serious when he said it, Travis wouldn’t have ever guessed what it had meant.

“Oh. What's that mean?”

The fucker smirked. “It means, ‘_I love you_’.”

Travis deadpanned. “I should have seen that coming.”

_Yes, he really should have._

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out Phillip's parents are both Russian, so I had to write a quick something! :D


End file.
